Endoscopic techniques for human medical use are becoming much more prevalent.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,600, endoluminal coils have been used both in the treatment of vascular aneurysms to occlude the site to thus act as a barrier to blood flow and also as an intrafallopian coil for contraceptive use. Such coils are generally composed of a wound resilient alloy wire having a dimension which is in the low millimeter range. This is much too large for the interior of the fallopian tube or other blood vessels which are significantly smaller. Thus there is a need for an occlusive implant device which is suitable for very small body lumen.